


Fall to Pieces

by deductress



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, these two men just break my break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductress/pseuds/deductress
Summary: Just a short Capvers fanvid to break my shrivelled heart.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Kudos: 10





	Fall to Pieces

Fandom: Ghosts (2019)  
Pairing: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers  
Song: "Fall to Pieces" by Pale Waves  
Video Creator: deductress

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to make this - I've been listening to the song, and felt it matched their canon lost love romance. 
> 
> It's a bit short as we don't have much material to work with, lets hope for more Lieutenant screen time in season 3?
> 
> I'm currently working on the latest chapter of 'Operation: Keep Calm', for those following that.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
